1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a stand alone smoke detector unit with a GSM/Cellular module inside to report an alarm via a SMS message to pre-set phone numbers or SMS message, data transmission or email via contact ID format to a central monitoring receiver upon detection of a smoke concentration condition that exceeds a threshold or preset reference value.
2. Discussion of Related Art
GSM is an acronym for Global System for Mobile Communications, originally Groupe Special Mobile. SMS is an acronym for short message service.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,646 entitled “Combination smoke alarm and wireless location device” relates to a smoke alarm interfaced with a wireless transceiver, which operates over an existing wireless telecommunications network. The wireless transceiver can be a cellular processor with an integrated memory for storing emergency identification data. Upon sensing the presence of smoke, the wireless transceiver automatically transmits stored emergency identification data signals to a dispatch center. The latest technology allows the wireless transceiver to contain a fully integrated “system on a chip.” In one embodiment, the wireless transceiver is of a dual-band and/or dual-mode configuration (e.g., GSM/GPRS) to optimize voice communications, text messaging (i.e., Short Message Service (“SMS”)), and Multi-Media Service (“MMS”), and contain on-chip memory capabilities. Further, Personal Digital Assistants (“PDA's”) include wireless transceivers. PDA's may also integrate wireless local-area network (“W-LAN”) modules for wireless data communications with other PDA's or personal computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,319,403 entitled “Combination carbon monoxide and wireless E-911 location alarm” is directed at a self-contained carbon monoxide alarm interfaced with a cellular transceiver, which operates in existing wireless E-911 location systems. The cellular transceiver is a cellular processor with integrated memory for storing emergency identification data for automated carbon monoxide emergency incident reporting to 911 public safety answering point operators. Upon sensing the presence of carbon monoxide, the cellular transceiver automatically initiates a 911 emergency call, transmitting emergency identification information over a wireless E-911 location system to a 911 public safety answering point operator, who dispatches public safety personnel to the location of the emergency carbon monoxide incident. The cellular transceiver circuitry may be configured to utilize wireless data transfer protocols such as SMS, CDPD, GPRS, CDMA, or other wireless data transfer or wireless air interface protocols configured to operate in cellular or PCS networks and wireless E-911 location systems. The cellular transceiver circuitry may further include programming to automatically or manually execute a self-diagnostic routine that verifies the operational status of the transceiver signal, power, and other critical cellular transceiver functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,567,174 is directed at a wireless alarm device includes a smoke alarm interfaced with a wireless transceiver, configured to operate over a plurality of existing wireless telecommunications and position location networks. The wireless transceiver can be a cellular processor comprising multiple radio frequency bands and air interface standards with an integrated memory for storing emergency identification information. Upon sensing the presence of smoke, the wireless transceiver automatically transmits stored emergency identification information signals and a geographic location of the wireless alarm device to a dispatch center. The wireless transceiver configured to utilize more than one mobile telephone RF bands, one or more mobile telephone air interface standards (e.g. CDMA, GSM, AMPS, TDMA), and/or utilize wireless data transfer protocols (e.g. SMS, CDPD, GPRS) configured to operate in cellular or PCS networks and wireless E911 location systems. The wireless communication and position location circuitry may further comprise programming to automatically or manually execute a diagnostic routine that verifies the operational status of transceiver signals, power, and other critical functions.
It is desired to remotely alter contact identification information of a standalone smoke detector having SMS messaging capability and to alter an SMS header of a standalone smoke detector having SMS messaging capability.